1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus, and more particularly to a portable navigation apparatus that displays a map and a self-position mark on a display and provides a navigation function, such as ascertainment of a self-position, route guidance, etc., during travelling, tracking, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Navigation apparatuses take advantage of a global positioning system (GPS) to obtain positional information. The positional information is displayed as it is, or is displayed on a map. Among navigation apparatuses, the navigation apparatus utilizing the GPS has high measurement accuracy (about a few ten meters), and portable navigation apparatuses with a map display function have recently been put to practical use. Such a portable navigation apparatus is one of the items convenient to carry out when traveling through a strange place. However, the conventional navigation apparatuses are limited to a navigation function such as route guidance, etc. In the situation in which the navigation function is not needed, the conventional navigation apparatuses are seldom utilized and are likely to become loads.
The present invention has been made in view of the circumstances mentioned above. Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a navigation apparatus that is capable of enhancing its utilization value by having a useful function other than the navigation function.
To achieve this end, there is provided a navigation apparatus comprising: position acquisition means for acquiring positional information on a self-position; map hold means for holding a map; first display control means for reading out the map containing the self-position from the map hold means and then causing display means to display the map containing the self-position; second display control means for setting a target spot at an arbitrary natural feature on the earth or arbitrary position within the map displayed on the display means and then causing the display means to display the target object; event generation means for generating a predetermined game event when the self position arrives at the target spot, or is within a predetermined allowable range, or moves around a predetermined range; and game process means for performing a game process in response to the generated game event.
According to the present invention, a target spot is displayed on a map. If a self-position arrives at the target spot or is within a predetermined allowable range, a game process is performed. Therefore, the navigation apparatus of the present invention has a useful function (game function) other than the navigation function. Thus, the present invention is capable of providing a navigation apparatus enhancing its utilization value by realizing a plurality of functions.
In a preferred form of the present invention, the position acquisition means acquires the positional information by utilizing a global positioning system (GPS). Since the GPS is employed, the position of the navigation apparatus can be accurately measured and therefore games can be accurately performed.
In another preferred form of the present invention, the game process means sets a quiz in response to the generated game event, and performs a game-points process, based on an answer to the quiz. Since a quiz is set for each target spot, games can be made more interesting.
Instill another preferred form of the present invention, the quiz has contents related to the target spot. In this case, the present invention is capable of providing a navigation apparatus useful for sight-seeing guidance and social study.
In a further preferred form of the present invention, the map hold means holds a virtual map including virtual geographical features and natural features on the earth. Since games can be performed based on virtual map information, the games can be made more interesting.